


If you love me, won't you let me go

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe has one thing to ask Rob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love me, won't you let me go

Felipe must be thinking about something - not only is he being suspiciously quiet, but Rob can _feel_ it without even turning to look at him. It’s remarkably distracting, considering it’s silence.  
  
He sighs. “What is it, Felipe?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You’re thinking. I can hear the cogs turning.” Rob looks up from his table to see Felipe frowning to himself, chewing on the end of his straw and swinging his legs from his perch on the sideboard, not saying anything for a moment or two.  
  
“You say you would do anything for me, yes?”  
  
“Pretty much, yep. What’s up?”  
  
“I need you to promise something.”  
  
Rob puts his pen down and leans back in his chair. “I’d like to know what it is I’m agreeing to first.”  
  
“You just said you would do anything...”  
  
“ _Almost_ anything.” Rob smiles. “I’m not gonna sabotage Alonso’s car, for example, no matter how much you might want me to. Y’know, needing a _job_ and all that...”  
  
“This is important Rob.” There isn’t even a flicker of a smile in reply to Rob’s rubbish attempt at humour.  
  
He stands up, and goes to lean against the sideboard next to his driver. “So I see. So tell me, what do you want me to promise?”  
  
Felipe looks at Rob, really _looks_ at him, before he speaks. “When I leave, you have to stay.”  
  
 _Oh._ He certainly didn’t expect that. “But, I thought we said...”  
  
Felipe shakes his head as he interrupts. “Please. That was a long time ago, Rob.”  
  
“It wasn’t that long ago. And I meant it when I said it.” Suddenly Rob feels incredibly guilty for his quip about his job. Because Felipe is more important than that, and he should know that by now.  
  
“You are not a driver, you cannot just change teams like we can.”  
  
“That’s not the point. I said I wasn’t going to leave you, I didn’t want to then, and I don’t want to now.”  
  
“Rob,” he sighs. “It is not you leaving me. Is just... you are settled, with your family, and... It would not be fair on you. Is not your fault I cannot hold my seat.”  
  
Rob doesn’t care that they’re in the middle of the garage, because when Felipe says _stupid_ things like that he just... He slings his arm around Felipe’s shoulders and pulls him close as he dares.  
  
“Please stop talking like this, Felipe. It doesn’t help anything. You’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.”  
  
Felipe shakes his head. “We have to be sensible, Rob. Please. Promise me you’ll stay.” Felipe leans back to look up at his engineer. “Is my turn to look after you now, to make sure you are ok, and it will be better for you to stay here.”  
  
Rob can tell that Felipe’s serious, completely and utterly, and he can’t bear to see that painfully sincere look on his driver’s face anymore. And worse, he knows he’s _right_. All objections and replies die before his brain can get them to his mouth, and he has to tear his gaze away, staring across the garage at nothing instead, and holding Felipe even closer.  
  
“Ok.” It’s so quiet that Felipe can barely hear it. “If it’s what you really want, then,” Rob shrugs, “well you know I can’t say no to you.”  
  
Felipe slips his arm around Rob’s waist. “Thank you.” Rob looks down to find Felipe looking, happy? Proud? Relieved? It’s a sad half-smile, that much is the case, and beyond that he can’t read it. “After all, one of us has to win a championship, no?”  
  
If he was going to say anything else after that, no-one would have heard it from where his face was now buried into Rob’s bright red jumper, the engineer’s arms holding him painfully tightly, not giving a damn about anyone else around anymore, because if there’s ever been a single sentence to utterly break Rob's heart, then that was it.  
  
“You have to promise me something now,” Rob says quietly, after Felipe’s other arm has wrapped itself around his waist and they’ve leaned together in silence, the sounds of the garage and the pitlane clattering on as normal around them.  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“You’re gonna be _fantastic_ this weekend, ok sunshine?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“Good boy.”


End file.
